habbofandomcom-20200223-history
2010 English Hotel Merge
The 2010 English Hotel Merge (or Mass Merge) was another planned merge along with the US-Canada merge. News articles were published on April 7, 2010 explaining the merge. According to the article, all English-speaking hotels will merge into one universal website, accessible from the old URLs. Both of these merges has recieved very high criticism. On June 2, Habbo Australia merged with the new Habbo.com, becoming the first of the international hotels (besides Canada) to merge in the English Hotel merge. Overview On April 7, 2010, managers of all English speaking hotels published the following news story (note that this news article is from Habbo Canada; information may be different in each hotel): Important and exciting news for all Habbos. As we are inching closer and closer to the big day when Habbo.ca and Habbo.com are united under one Hotel roof, some other exciting news has surfaced! The new Habbo.com will not only be the home of Canadians and Americans, come May, it will also become the home of all our English language Habbo Hotels! In other words, this fantastic new site will be the home of all the English speaking Habbos from our sites in Australia, Canada, Singapore, the United States, Ireland and the United Kingdom. The new, international Habbo.com will give you the opportunity to meet thousands more friends from all over the world, with more competitions, more events and even more shenanigans than ever before! That's not all though, as the "flagship" site, Habbo.com will get all the new features before anyone else. Habbo.ca and Habbo.com will still be united in April as planned, so that gives you some time to settle in and get ready to greet the world in May! We know you will have plenty of questions about this, but please rest assured that we are planning very carefully. We're looking forward to giving you more news on this exciting development on the week of April 12th, so remember to check back! The article basically summarizes that all English speaking hotels will come together to form one hotel. Participating hotels *Canada (http://www.habbo.ca) *United States (http://www.habbo.com) *Australia (http://www.habbo.com.au) *Singapore (http://www.habbo.com.sg) *United Kingdom (http://habbo.co.uk) The Merge : See also: Timeline of the 2010 merges#English Hotel Merge Less than a month after Canada and US merged, Habbo Australia joined. Like Canada, groups from Australia have yet to move to the new database. A couple of days later, Singapore merged with Habbo.com on June 4. Groups from Singapore are also awaiting migration to the new database. The AU, NZ, SG, MY and PH flag badges have been mistaken by a few Habbos to have been recieved for the merge, but some Australian or Signaporian hotel players may have flag badges from joining either the NZ, AU, SG, MY or PH groups before the merge. These players may have been randomly selected to recieve the badge (with the flag on it, depending on what group in which hotel was joined), but every player from the hotels who merged also recieved their Hotel View badge as a merge badge. Habbo UK merged with Habbo.com on June 10, the final hotel to merge. Community Response : Main article: Criticism of the 2010 merges Majority of the community were very appalled to the mass merge. There have been many issues regarding the merge, including furni values, username and group clashes, time zones, and bullying. Worldwide Merge rumour In early July 2010, rumours on discussion forums and fansites were spread about a alleged worldwide merge, where all international non-English-speaking hotels will merge together with Habbo.com. See Also *2010 US-Canada Merge *Timeline of the 2010 merges Category:Updates Category:2010 merges